orphanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Human Raw Material
"Human Raw Material" is the fifth episode of Season 4 of ''Orphan Black''. The episode was watched by 0.223 viewers.[http://tvseriesfinale.com/tv-show/orphan-black-season-four-ratings/ Orphan Black TV show on BBC America: ratings (cancel or renew?). Orphan Black: Season Four Ratings.] Synopsis Sarah’s day off to reconnect with Kira quickly turns into a sleuthing mission aimed squarely at discrediting Felix’s new ties. Cosima steps up with Donnie to further investigate the Neolutionist fertility research center. While Donnie bumps into an all-too-familiar face, Cosima makes a shocking discovery that leads her into a dangerous encounter. Summary Cosima and Donnie have gone undercover at BrightBorn HQ for details on the genetically enhanced babies that the company is peddling to fertility-challenged parents. Meanwhile, Krystal is pursuing her suspicions that Dyad is putting “stem cells in cosmetics,” resulting in such tabloid-reported mutations as eyelid teeth. In a fun twist on the heist formula, their identities are clocked almost immediately by Bright Born head honcho, Evie Cho, although it takes a visiting Susan Duncan to set her straight on which clone is which. Evie’s confusion allows Cosima — in full Danny Ocean mode — to penetrate Bright Born’s inner sanctum: the delivery ward where deformed babies are pulled out of hysterical mothers. “Positive for BP Syndrome”, the doctor is overheard saying as the gasping, nose-less infant is spirited out of the room, giving the show another potential mystery medical condition to inflict body horror upon the characters and the audience. Krystal doesn’t make any similar breakthroughs on her own mission, but she does get a chance to practice some martial arts moves on poor Donnie, who drops his carefully crafted “Douglas Andrews” persona to improvise as Bright Born masseuse Ronnie. And like Cosima, she also spots a face that makes her jump: Ira, the member of the Castor clone family that tried to kidnap her last season. Seemingly more docile than his brothers, Ira serves Susan in all ways. Before that moment, Susan attempts to mentally seduce brainy Cosima into a partnership, emphasizing what they could achieve if they applied their big brains to cracking the secrets buried in Kendall’s genetic makeup. Cosima protests, but you can also see the wheels in her mind turning as she weighs the benefits (like not dying, for example) against the costs to her Clone Club allegiance. Detective Martin Duko runs into Art, shows him an Alison Hendrix campaign flyer, and remarks on how Alison looks like Beth. He suggests Art not show an interest in her, as she is implicated in the deaths of Pouchy and his people, and known to be selling Pouchy's pills through the soap store. Mostly, Duko wants Art to let Beth go, and focus on his real family. Art passes this to Sarah, who goes to Alison, who says the pills are all in the past. As the Bright Born heist was playing out, Sarah and Kira are enjoying a much-needed mother/daughter day. Well, Kira is enjoying it, at least. Sarah spends much of the time trying to coax the little girl into revealing more details about her dreams, to the point where Kira heartbreakingly begged her mom to shut up and just play with her. And when she isn’t worried about Kira, she’s coming up with ways to sabotage the growing bond between Felix and his recently discovered sister, Adele. That culminates in a frosty family dinner at Mrs. S’s place, made frostier by the fact that Sarah is waiting on a call from Scott, who is reluctantly running a last-minute genetic test to determine whether Adele is an impersonator. The test comes back positive, and Sarah and Felix's relationship takes a hit. Cast Main Cast * Tatiana Maslany as Sarah Manning/Cosima Niehaus/Alison Hendrix/Krystal Goderitch/Beth Childs (flashback) * Jordan Gavaris as Felix Dawkins * Kevin Hanchard as Arthur Bell * Ari Millen as Ira * Josh Vokey as Scott Smith * Kristian Bruun as Donnie Hendrix * Maria Doyle Kennedy as Siobhan Sadler Supporting Cast *Skyler Wexler as Kira Manning *Rosemary Dunsmore as Susan Duncan *Gord Rand as Detective Martin Duko *Jessalyn Wanlim as Evie Cho *Lauren Hammersley as Adele *Dmitry Chepovetsky as Dr. Henry Bosch *Miranda Edwards as Roxie *Aurora Browne as Margot *Zoé Doyle as Melissa *Bridget Wareham as Nicola *Saad Siddiqui as Dr. Moffat *Casey Hudecki as Denelle *Taylor Trowbridge as Tabitha *Lamont James as Trainer *Janet Pinnick as Nurse#1 *Charlene Wood as Nurse#2 *Dharini Woollcombe as Young Nurse *Nora Sheehan as Charge Nurse *John Jacob as Security Guard *Emilie Paquet as Surrogate Mother Gallery Human Raw Material.jpg Human Raw Material Promo 405.png Orphan Black s4 Closer Look 405 30 w GCU YouTube Preset 1920x1080 685242435532.jpg OBIV EP405 D07 DEC03 KW 0111-300x200.jpg OBIV EP405 D05 DEC01 KW 0193-1024x683-300x200.jpg OBIV EP405 D05 DEC01 KW 0119-1024x683-300x200.jpg OBIV EP405 D03 NOV20 KW 0006-LR-1024x683-300x200.jpg Tumblr inline o73mi4dmPU1t0ijhl 540.jpg CiWc3zeWwAAOPbo.jpg CibQo37WEAAIgtA.jpg 13220862 987695801265945 8660617619173018526 n.jpg 13179028 986989034669955 7628290612767193136 n.jpg 13173842 984877991547726 9201774803330061289 n.jpg 13139243 988138237888368 803635407696501131 n.jpg Orphan Black - 405 - Human Raw Material 278.jpg Orphan Black - 405 - Human Raw Material 228.jpg Giphy007.gif Giphy (1).gif Sneak Peaks and Promos Orphan Black Season 4 - Episode 5 Trailer - Thurs May 12th on BBC America Orphan Black Season 4 - Episode 5 Sneak Peek Cosima Meets Her Maker Orphan Black 4x05 Promo "Human Raw Material" (HD)-0 Music References Navigation Category:BBC America Category:Orphan Black TV Series Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 4